1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing technology, and more particularly, to an image managing apparatus for processing images captured by medical examination devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to prior arts, images captured by medical examination devices are recorded on photographic plates, photographic films, prints, or the like. Nowadays, an examination device on which an imaging device such as a CCD is mounted, and a computer have become widely available. As a result, these days, medical examination images are typically recorded as data in a recording apparatus or the like, electronically.
For example, patent document 1 shows a medical image system. In this medical image system, medical image data generated by a modality is usually sent to an image testing apparatus. The image testing apparatus checks an image, and medical image data of which the image is checked is stored and managed by an image storing communication system. On the other hand, in case that the image testing apparatus can not check an image because of failure or the like, medical image data is transmitted directly to the image storing communication system and the medical image data is stored without being checked.
Patent document 2 shows an endoscope system. In this endoscope system, an endoscope that outputs a captured image of a subject as an image signal, and a still image storing apparatus, such as a printer or the like, are connected via a processor. The processor performs signal processing on the image signal output by the endoscope, and outputs as video signals to the still image storing apparatus, such as a printer or the like. For example, in case of detecting that the printer is busy, the processor controls the system so that video signals on which the signal processing is performed is output to an image data storing apparatus, such as a PC card, or the like.
Patent document 3 shows an endoscope system that is used in industrial fields, for example for aircraft engine maintenance, for maintenance of piping system in a huge plant, or the like. In this endoscope system, an image is captured by an endoscope apparatus at each examination site, and the captured image is directly transmitted by email to a captured image managing computer in a control center, which is set as a distribution target. The captured image managing computer in the control center receives captured images transmitted from respective endoscope apparatuses by email and manages the images, in a concentrated manner.    [Patent Document No. 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-228898    [Patent Document No. 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-334322    [Patent Document No. 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-175215
Along with the development of medical examination devices, an imaging apparatus, an image processing apparatus, or the like, which are downsized, with enhanced performance, and/or with higher functionalities, have been released one after another. Also in medical institutions such as a hospital or the like, there is naturally a demand for introduction of latest medical examination devices. However, state-of-the-art medical examination devices are relatively expensive. Thus, even if a latest device is released, it is difficult to replace all the medical examination devices by purchasing the latest devices at once due to budget limitations. Therefore, in most medical institutions, medical examinations are carried out in an environment where different types of or different generations of imaging apparatuses, image processing apparatuses, or the like coexist.
In such situations, even in case of carrying out same type of examinations, procedure details (e.g., a method for recording image data) may be different depending on different types of or different generations of imaging apparatuses, image processing apparatuses, or the like. This increases the number of things for users (e.g., a doctor, a medical technologist, or the like) to remember. Therefore, in examinations using an imaging apparatus, an image processing apparatus, or the like, it is required to operate those apparatuses effectively.